herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rose (Plants vs. Zombies)
Rose is one of the supporting antagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. She is a sorceress from the past who takes parts in fighting zombies. She was voiced by Asia Mattu. History ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series Rose was first appeared in Garden Warfare 2 as a playable character on the Plants' side. Her primary weapon is Magic Thistles. Her L.E.A.F agent counterpart is Agent Rose, the quest giver to the players. The first quest she gave to the players is heading to Colizeum to defeat Baron von Bats, who holds the wand she needs. Next, she wanted to test her new wand on the BBQ, which the players had to defend it from incoming ice zombies. When the wand created a rift of goats, she asked the players to close all of the rifts and defeat the Gargoatuar. After all three quests are completed, she congratulated the players and let them open another portal, or meet Dave-bot 3000.1 under the garage. Rose also returned to Battle for Neighborville as a playable of Support class. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Rose returned in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as one of the playable character on the Plants' side. She leads Smarty and Solar classes. Background In Rose's introduction comic strips, she can be seen protecting a Repeater and a Bonk Choy from a Basic Zombie, a Conehead Zombie, and a Buckethead Zombies by transforming them into goats. She later planned to sell them to a nearby Peashooter. Zombie missions In Code Orange! Citron Invades!, Rose, alongside Grass Knuckles, and Citron (the main opposing enemy of the mission) attempted to replace the Zombie Flag with the Plant Flag on the moon, which angered Dr. Zomboss and he ordered Brain Freeze, Rustbolt, and Z-Mech to stop them. They had a battle until Citron attempted to use his spindash ability on Z-Mech, only to be defeated by him and knocked both Rose and Grass Knuckles out of the moon. In Everything's Coming Up Goats!, after the zombies invaded Rose's castle, she appeared and attacked the zombies. She managed to goatify The Smash. However, before she could goatify Super Brainz, he used his mirror to deflect the ray, which transformed her into a goat instead. (Mission)RED Alert Rose alerted Crazy Dave that her castle has been taken over by Dr. Zomboss. After hearing this, he sent Red Stinger, Briar Rose, and Pepper M.D. to help her. The plants had a battle and managed to knock Dr. Zomboss out of Rose's castle. Other Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies'' comics Rose appeared in Garden Warfare comics as one of the supporting protagonists to assist Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing fighting the zombies. Variants *Druid Rose *Fire Rose *Frost Rose *Party Rose *Nec'Rose Powers and Abilities *'Magic Thistles': Rose can use her wand to shoot thistles at zombies. *'Levitation': Rose can be seen floating most of the time. *'Time Snare': She can slow down zombies' disable ability usage of all zombies in an area. *'Arcane Enigma': She can transform into pure energy that can deal with damages to all zombies nearby for a short time. **'Arcane Lotus': It is similar to Arcane Enigma but instead of dealing with damages to enemies, she heals herself and allies nearby. *'Goatify': She can transform a zombie into a goat. **'Psychedelic Goat': It is similar to goatify, it lasts shorter, but gains difficulty for goatified zombies. *'Transmogrify': She can transform a zombie into a zombie cost 1. *'Big Chill': She can freeze a zombie and then draw a card. *'Weed Whack': She can reduce a zombie's health and strength by 2. *'Jinx': She can put a curse on an enemy that deals more with damages to them. *'High intelligence': Rose has a great knowledge about magic. *'Possible omniscience': According to her stickerbook, she could see the future with a spell. Gallery GoatifyH.png|Goatify Trivia *It is revealed in the comics, she can communicate to humans thanks to magic. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Superheroes Category:Supporters Category:Elementals Category:Omniscient Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Wise Category:Self-Aware Category:Sidekicks Category:Mutated Category:Mysterious Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Humanoid